


Hearts Come Together

by aquilegia_pr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a tribute to Fugaku, family fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: Fugaku tidak memeluk Sasuke. Karena ia tahu, kalau ia memeluknya, mungkin takkan bisa melepaskannya. [Uchiha Family]





	

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto. no financial advantage gained.

Saat Sasuke kecil berniat melompati kolam lumpur, Fugaku berlari mendahului kaki kecil itu. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan berkata;  _Ayo lompat Sasuke! Ayah akan menangkapmu_. Sasuke kecil tertawa, dengan baju dan pipi kotor terkena cipratan lumpur, ia jatuh dalam dekapan ayahnya. Fugaku ingin Sasuke kecil lebih sedikit mengalami kesulitan daripada masa kecilnya dulu; tapi Fugaku juga berharap, saat dewasa nanti, Sasuke tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang lain.

.

Saat Sasuke kecil mencoba untuk bermain catur, Fugaku selalu menemaninya. Tangan kecil itu mengarahkan bidak ke segala arah, tidak beraturan. Tapi saat Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin menangis karena bidaknya tinggal sedikit, Fugaku memberikan semua bidaknya ke tempat Sasuke. Ia berkata;  _Selamat. Anak Ayah memang hebat!_ , dan kemudian Sasuke tertawa. Fugaku selalu membiarkan anaknya menang, tapi ia harap saat putranya dewasa nanti, ketika bermain catur, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya untuk menang.

.

Ketika Sasuke mulai masuk SD, Itachi mengajaknya untuk foto bersama. Sasuke tampak imut dengan pakaian yang kebesaran. Fugaku tersenyum melihat keluarganya, lalu berkata;  _Ayo bilang Cheese!_  Dan mereka bertiga bilang  _cheese_  sambil berpose. Ini kesekian kalinya mereka foto bersama, hanya bertiga; ibu, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Fugaku tidak pernah ikut foto keluarga, karena ia selalu mendapat bagian memotret—tanpa paksaan.

.

Saat itu Sasuke diajak bermain oleh Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Ia pergi ke taman bermain dengan raut wajah bahagia, tapi disitu Fugaku merasa sedikit sedih. Ia menyadari, kalau putranya akan tumbuh dewasa.

.

Sejak Sasuke dikabarkan tenggelam di kolam dangkal saat ujian renang di sekolahnya, Fugaku selalu meluangkan waktu setiap hari minggu. Meski hanya tigapuluh menit, ia selalu mendampingi Sasuke berenang.  _Ayo Sasuke, Ayah akan menangkapmu_ , katanya setelah melepaskan kedua tangan mungil yang diikat pelampung itu. Kaki kecilnya menghempas-hempas air dengan kasar, tapi wajahnya selalu memasang senyuman. Fugaku telah membuat impian Sasuke menjadi nyata, ia bisa membuat Sasuke melakukan hal yang mustahil... seperti berenang misalnya.

.

Saat Sasuke mendapat nilai C pada mata pelajaran Sejarah, ia selalu murung dikamar. Tak berani menemui ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi suatu malam, Fugaku datang. Ia berkata akan membantu Sasuke mempelajari mata pelajaran itu. Padahal, saat Fugaku kecil, ia mendapatkan nilai yang lebih rendah dari Sasuke. Fugaku memang tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi ia akan membantu putranya untuk mencari jawaban itu.

.

Sasuke selalu sebal ketika ayahnya marah-marah tidak jelas setelah menjalankan misi dari Hokage. Ayah galak, pikirnya. Tapi, keesokan harinya, saat teman-temannya berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, Fugaku lah yang membuatkan mereka teh manis. Fugaku meletakkan teko teh itu di tengah gerombolan anak kecil, kemudian menepuk kepala putranya dan berkata;  _Maaf ya, Ayah marah-marah semalam_. Saat itu semua teman Sasuke menganggap Fugaku adalah orang yang baik, dan mereka tidak takut lagi bermain ke rumah Sasuke.

.

"Ayah, ambilkan layang-layangku!" kata Sasuke. Fugaku segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergegas memanjat pohon. Ia mengambil layangan yang tersangkut di atas pohon, menginjak ranting yang cukup rapuh tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya. Keesokan harinya, tangan Fugaku tersayat benang pancing yang tajam dan darahnya mengalir cukup banyak. Tapi jarak rumah dan tempatnya sekarang cukup jauh, pasti melelahkan kalau pulang. Kemudian, Sasuke melihat tetesan-tetesan darah dari tangan Fugaku, "Ayah, aku ambilkan perban di rumah, ya?" kata Sasuke dengan nada iba. Fugaku lantas menggeleng, "Ini tidak sakit, Sasuke. Lihat, darahnya sudah mau berhenti," katanya sambil tertawa.

.

Saat Mikoto tengah menginap di rumah ibunya, Sasuke merasa lapar di tengah malam. Tangan kecilnya mencoba menggapai-gapai pintu kulkas, tapi sia-sia. Saat itu, seorang pria tua datang dan bertanya. Kemudian Sasuke menjawab, "Aku lapar, Ayah." Fugaku segera mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi. Ia mengambil celemek dan membuat nasi goreng, padahal saat itu sudah tengah malam dan Fugaku baru pulang dari misi.

.

Saat Fugaku berkesempatan menjalankan misi ke desa pasir, ia selalu membawakan kue mochi kesukaan Sasuke. Kali ini ia membawa dua kotak. Sasuke memakannya dengan lahap, Fugaku tertawa. Saat mochi itu tinggal tiga buah, Sasuke baru ingat untuk menawarinya, "Ayah, kau mau?" tanyanya. Dan Fugaku menjawab, "Ayah tidak lapar, Sasuke." Kemudian Sasuke langsung menghabiskan mochi itu. Padahal, Fugaku tidak makan apapun saat menjalankan misi, tapi ia membiarkan Sasuke menghabiskan semuanya.

.

Saat pawai Konoha, semua orang-orang berkostum unik lewat tengah desa. Sasuke memanjat tong-tong bekas untuk bisa melihatnya. Ia mendecih karena tempat duduknya sangat kotor dan berkarat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Fugaku datang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung mengangkat Sasuke dan mendudukkannya di bahunya. Saat itu, Sasuke telah mendapat tempat duduk terbaik yang pernah ada.

.

Saat Sasuke sakit, Fugaku tetap menjalankan misi. Sedangkan ibunya sibuk merawat dan memanjakannya. Sasuke merasa kecewa pada ayahnya. Kemudian saat malam hari, ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari samping tempat tidurnya; suara dengkuran ibu. Ketika matanya melihat jam, ternyata sudah pukul dua pagi. Namun, saat Sasuke akan memejamkan matanya lagi, ia melihat seseorang masih berdiri di dekat jendela. Tanpa keraguan, ia menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah ayahnya. Ya, Fugaku tidak tidur semalaman, menjaga Sasuke.

.

Saat Sasuke berkata pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia harus ikut darmawisata, ayah dan ibunya tersenyum. Saat ia mengatakan harganya yang cukup mahal, Mikoto mulai cemberut, tapi Fugaku masih tersenyum. Kemudian keesokan harinya Sasuke diberi uang oleh Fugaku untuk membayar darmawisata itu. Sasuke menerima uangnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau subuh tadi, ketika ia masih tidur, Fugaku ke pasar untuk menjual benda kesayangan.

.

Saat Sasuke ingin menginap di rumah temannya yang cukup jauh, ia meminta izin ayahnya. Fugaku hanya menjawab, "tanyakan ibu saja, ya!" Sasuke pun menanyakan itu pada ibunya. Ketika ayah ingin mengatakan 'Tidak' pada Sasuke, ia akan melemparkan jawaban itu pada istrinya. Fugaku selalu takut akan menyakiti Sasuke.

.

Suatu hari, Fugaku mendapat predikat sebagai Jounin terbaik dari Hokage ketiga. Saat itu, istri dan kedua anaknya sangat bahagia. Namun, Fugaku hanya tersenyum. Tapi ketika Sasuke mendapat predikat sebagai siswa terbaik di akademi, Fugaku menitikkan airmata. Ia lebih bangga pada prestasi putranya dibandingkan dengan prestasinya sendiri.

.

Saat Sasuke mendapatkan misi pertama keluar desa, ibu membuatkannya bekal istimewa. Ibu memeluk Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya. Tapi Fugaku hanya menepuk kepala Sasuke dan berkata; "Semoga kau berhasil." Fugaku tidak memeluk Sasuke. Karena ia tahu, kalau ia memeluknya, mungkin takkan bisa melepaskannya.

.

Saat Sasuke beranjak dewasa dan Itachi sudah menjadi ANBU, Fugaku berkata pada Sasuke; "Jadilah lebih kuat dariku, dan pilihlah ibu untuk anak-anakmu lebih baik dari ibumu. Berilah yang terbaik untuk menantu dan cucuku, lebih dari yang kuberikan telah kuberikan pada kalian!"

.

Sasuke akan selalu mengingat ayahnya, meskipun sekarang beliau sudah tiada. Setiap apa yang ayah ajarkan, akan selalu Sasuke terapkan. Setiap kali Sasuke mencoba untuk menyerah, Sasuke akan ingat tekad ayah yang pantang menyerah untuk membahagiakannya.

.

Terima kasih, Ayah.

.

Terima kasih, _Terima kasih_ , Terima kasih,

Selamat tinggal.


End file.
